Because Piano, I Meet Him
by aikharyunara
Summary: Mau tau baca aja yha? hehehe Authornya suka bikin penasaran. RnR please...
1. first meet

**Hai Minna ^o^! Aikha kembali! *sama readers langsung dikasi****h deathglare..***

**Aikha : Lho..Lho.. ke..Kenapa nih? A..Aikha kan cu..Cuma…**

**Readers : BERISIIIIIK!**

**Aikha : hehehe maaph deh… Aikha Cuma mau kenalin fic' baru aja kok.. hehehe (garuk2 kepala)**

**Readers : Kirain mau ganggu suasana…. Lanjutin deh..**

**Ookeee! Ini dia Fic' baru Aikha! *Fic yang atu aje belom tuntas udah buat lagi..-_-* maaf maaf… Habisnya ada ide yang nongol di kepala saiia, jadi mubadzir kalau nggak di pake.. hehehe. Baiklah, saiia persembahkan fic' romance pertama saiia ini.. ^ ^! HAPPY READING and REVIEW,PLEASE!**

**BECAUSE PIANO, I MEET HIM**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**BY : Aikharyunara**

**PAIRING : SasuSaku, NaruHina**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/DRAMA/HUMOR**

**WARNING : ANEH, GAJE, OOC, DLL**

**SUMMARY : Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang senang bermain piano. Tetapi, karena ibunya tidak suka piano karena ayahnya juga seorang pianis terkenal yang meninggal karena kecelakaan saat akan tampil memainkan piano, ibunya tidak suka melihat Sakura bermain piano m ungkin karena teringat dengan ayah Sakura. Sakura tidak tau mengapa ibunya benci piano. Ia pun akhirnya berhenti bermain piano sejak kelas X SMA demi ibunya. Sampai akhirnya seorang pemuda berhasil membuatnya bermain piano lagi.**

**Baiklah… HAPPY READING ^ ^!**

**.**

**.**

Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Aku bersekolah duduk di kelas XI di Konoha High School. Dulunya aku senang sekali bermain piano dan aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang pianis hebat. Tetapi, ibu benci piano karena suatu alasan yang tak kuketahui. Tapi, ini semua demi kebahagiaan ibu.

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah di Hari Kamis. Mentari menyinari dunia, burung-burung pun bernyanyi bersama membuat alunan suara yang indah di pagi hari. Ayam pun berkokok tak ingin ketinggalan memeriahkan indahnya pagi. Suara kokok ayam yang terdengar berhasil membangunkan gadis berambut pink indah dan bermata emerald itu.

"Ummh…. Sudah pagi ya?" kata Sakura lirih lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka tirai dan jendelanya supaya sinar matahari dan udara pagi masuk.

"Sakura... Apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang wanita dari balik pintu yang tidak lain adalah ibu Sakura.

"Iya Buu…. Aku sudah bangun.." seru Sakura menjawab panggilan ibu yang ia sayangi itu.

"Baiklah.. cepat mandi dan segera turun untuk sarapan!" seru ibunya.

"Baik Buu.." jawab Sakura seraya menarik handuk di pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya dan segera mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura selesai mandi. Ia segera mengganti baju tidurnya dengan seragam Konoha High School yang terdapat badge angka romawi yang menunjukkan ia duduk di kelas XI atau kelas 2 SMA. Setelah ganti baju dan menyisir rambutnya yang dihiasi bandana merah, ia pun segera turun untuk sarapan bersama ibunya.

"Pagi Bu.." sapa Sakura tersenyum melihat kea rah ibunya ynag sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Pagi Sakura…" jawab ibunya lalu duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Wah! Ibu masak makanan enak hari ini…" seru Sakura melihat makanan yang ada di meja.

"Ia… Sudah cepat duduk dan sarapan nanti terlambat." Kata ibunya mengingatkan.

"Hahaha… Iya.. Selamat makaan!" seru Sakura yang langsung duduk dan menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Bagaimana Sakura, apa enak?" tanya ibunya meminta pendapat.

"Ini enak sekali Bu… Ibu jago kalau soal memasak" jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah, nanti terlambat." Kata ibunya lagi.

"Oke.." jawab Sakura lalu melanjutkan acara sarapan paginya.

10 menit kemudian, Sakura dan ibunya telah selesai sarapan. Sakura pun berpamitan untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Ibu, aku berangkat dulu ya.." ucap Sakura mencium tangan ibunya.

"Iya, hati-hati… Kau berangkat sendiri?" kata ibunya.

"Ah.. tidak, aku berangkat bersama Ino dan Hinata." Jawab Sakura lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Sakura pun mulai membuka pagar rumahnya dan menuju jalan ke sekolah. Saat di pertigaan, ia bertemu Hinata dan Ino yang sedang menunggunya untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Haduh… akhirnya Pinky sudah datang." Ejek Ino.

"Hihihi…" kata Hinata tertawa menutupi mulutnya.

"Ah.. Iya iya maaf… Sudah lama nunggu ya?" ucap Sakura nyengir lalu mereka bertiga mulai berjalan.

"Umm… sudah sekitar 7 menit lah…" jawab Ino.

"Itu nggak terlalu lama kan?" kata Sakura.

"Sudahlah… Kalian ini." Sela Hinata.

"Oh ya… Di sekolah mau ada Music Festival kan?" tanya Ino.

"Iya…. " jawab Hinata.

"Umm… Hina-chan, kamu mau main biola ya?" tanya Ino.

"I..Iya.. Ta..Tapi aku gugup.." ucap Hinata ragu.

"Tak perlu gugup. Kau kan hebat soal biola.." kata Ino menyemangati.

"Ehh… Umm, kenapa Sakura diam saja?" tanya Hinata melihat Sakura yang melamun.

"Hei! Apa kau dengar apa yang kubicarakan tadi?" tanya Ino kesal.

"Iya.. De..Denger kok.. eheheheh.." jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya .

"Apa yang kukatakan tadi?" tanya Ino ngetes

"Umm..Ehh… Hehe aku nggak tau." Jawab Sakura nyengir.

"Huh.. Dasar Pinky!" ejek Ino.

"Ino! Jangan panggil aku Pinky…!" kata Sakura kesal.

"Hei. Hei.. Hentikan! Lihat, kita sudah sampai sekolah lho…"ucap Hinata mengingatkan sambil menunjuk gerbang sekolah.

"Eh… Iya. Sudah sampai." Timpal Sakura.

"Ayo cepat.. Nanti telat lagi!." Seru Ino lari duluan.

"Hah.. Ino.. Terlalu bersemangat." Kata Sakura melihat Ino. Hinata hanya melempar senyuman.

Hinata, Ino dan Sakura pun masuk ke dalam sekolah. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka yang terlihat sudah ramai.

"Pagi Sakura, Hinata!" sapa seorang gadis bercepol dua yang bernama Tenten itu.

"Hai !" jawab Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hei…hei..! Aku kok nggak disapa sih?" kata Ino melipat tangan.

"Hahahaha…. Baiklah. Hai Yamanaka Ino! Gadis genit yang mengincar Sai!" seru Tenten sedikit menggoda Ino. Ino pun langsung berlari menuju tempat duduk Tenten dan membungkam mulut Tenten dengan tangan.

"Uph!" erang Tenten.

"Salahmu! Sudah kubilang jangan katakan… Itu rahasia!" ucap Ino lirih.

"Ja..Jadi? Ino suka Sai ya?" tanya Lee.

"Ahh! Lee… Apa yang kau katakan?" elak Ino.

"Sudah sudah…" sela Hinata.

"Oh ya… Katanya akan ada murid baru lho.." kata Kiba.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Lho? Biasanya kan kau duluan yang tau… Kenapa sekarang kau ketinggalan berita? Wah ternyata Madam Gosip bisa ketinggalan berita ya?" ujar Kiba meledek.

"Hmmph…. Kau pikir aku ini tukang infotaiment apa?" kata Ino.

"Memangnya kau tau dari mana Kiba?" tanya Naruto melirik ke arah Kiba.

"Umm… aku dengar dari Kurenai-sensei. Iya kan Akamaru?" jawab Kiba.

"Guk guk.." sahut Akamaru *Lho? Emang boleh bawa peliharaan ke sekolah?*

"Lho? Kok ada Akamaru sih? Emang boleh?" tanya Naruto nunjuk-nunjuk anjing di sebelah Kiba.

"Eh… Akamaru?" ucap Kiba ikut bingung juga.

"Hei hei… Jangan bilang kau mau menyembunyikannya lagi di dalam lockermu." Kata Shikamaru.

"Tak mungkin! Akan kusuruh dia ke semak-semak. Akamaru pergilah, sudah hampir bel.." ujar Kiba. Akamaru pun langsung melompat lewat jendela.

Tiba-tiba seorang guru berambut silver memakai masker dan membawa sebuah novel memasuki kelas.

"Pagi anak-anak!" serunya sambil menutup novel yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Pagi Sensei!" jawab semua murid.

"Apa kalian sudah tau kalau ada murid baru?" tanya Kakashi.

"Iya… Kira-kira begitu." Jawab Kiba.

"Sensei… Murid barunya cowok apa cewek?" tanya Ino yang aura genitnya udah keluar.

"Hmm…. Yang jelas dia cowok, pindahan dari Desa Oto. Memang kenapa?" Jawab kakashi.

"Benarkah? Ya, kalau cowok kan bisa…. Hehehe" ujar Ino mulai genit.

"Huuuuuu…!" seru murid yang lain.

"Iya nih! Kau cepet amat kalau pindah hati? Wah berbakat jadi playgirl nih.." goda Tenten.

"Enak aja! Begini-begini aku setia tau!" ucap Ino menyangkal.

"Ya sudah… Sasuke, silahkan masuk." Kata Kakashi meyuruh seorang cowok berambut mirip 'pantat ayam' dan bermata onyx itu untuk masuk kelas. Semua cewek minus Hinata, Tenten dan Sakura langsung tertegun melihat wajah dan penampilan cool murid baru itu. Bahkan ada yang saking terpesonanya sampe pingsan, ada juga yang sampe mimisan *hiee?*.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Kakashi.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari Otogakure." Ucap cowok bernama Sasuke itu singkat dengan wajah dingin.

**Gimana gimana? Bagus apa nggak? Awalnya Aikha mau bikinnya oneshoot, tapi karena kepanjangan jadi bikin chaptered. Tapi mungkin akan tamat di chapter 2 atau 3. PLEASE REVIEW, supaya saiia tau mana yang kurang ya? ^ ^. Maaf karena amburadul karena ini fic' romance pertama saiia hehehe. Saiia kan lebih suka bikin yang humor. Akhir kata ….**

**DON'T **

**FORGET**

**TO**

**REVIEW**

**OKE?**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU UNTUK YANG MAU RnR FIC' GAJE SAIIA INI. SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER 2!**

**~Aikharyunara~**


	2. Thank you Sasuke

**HaLlo Minna-saaan! Chapter 2 UPDATE…. Ta-Da *niru gaya si Marvo*. Kalau gitu nggak usah kelamaan kita langsung menuju ke story… HAPPY READING.**

**BECAUSE PIANO, I MEET HIM**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**BY : Aikharyunara**

**PAIRING : SasuSaku, NaruHina**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/DRAMA/HUMOR**

**WARNING : ANEH, GAJE, OOC, DLL**

**SUMMARY : Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang senang bermain piano. Tetapi, karena ibunya tidak suka piano karena ayahnya juga seorang pianis terkenal yang meninggal karena kecelakaan saat akan tampil memainkan piano, ibunya tidak suka melihat Sakura bermain piano mungkin karena teringat dengan ayah Sakura. Sakura tidak tau mengapa ibunya benci piano. Ia pun akhirnya berhenti bermain piano sejak kelas X SMA demi ibunya. Sampai akhirnya seorang pemuda berhasil membuatnya bermain piano lagi.**

**Sebelumnya…**

"Ya sudah… Sasuke, silahkan masuk." Kata Kakashi meyuruh seorang cowok berambut mirip 'pantat ayam' dan bermata onyx itu untuk masuk kelas. Semua cewek minus Hinata, Tenten dan Sakura langsung tertegun melihat wajah dan penampilan cool murid baru itu. Bahkan ada yang saking terpesonanya sampe pingsan, ada juga yang sampe mimisan *hiee?*.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Kakashi.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari Otogakure." Ucap cowok bernama Sasuke itu singkat dengan wajah dingin.

.

"KYAAAAAAAA~ COOOOOL!" seketika teriakan histeris dari sang penonton eh para murid cewek minus Hinata, Tenten dan Sakura terdengar keras sampai membuat Tsunade san kepala sekolah menyembur the yang baru ia minum.

"Heh, merepotkan. Apa mereka kesambet?" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

"Ehh? Sasuke?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Lho? Memang kau kenal dengan bocah rambut pantat ayam itu?" celetuk Kiba dan untung saja Sasuke nggak dengar.

"Ya..Bisa dibilang gitu deh…" jawab Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Baiklah Sasuke, kau duduk di …..,-" belum selesai Kakashi bicara sudah disela oleh cewek berambut pirang pucat yang dikuncir, tentu saja itu Ino.

"Di sini saja Sensei!" seru Ino menunjuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Memang di sebelahnya ada orang yang tak dianggap keberadaannya oleh Ino.

"Hei hei… Kau kira aku apa,hah?" tanya Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya kau pindah di samping Sakura donk!" ucap Ino lagi.

"Ogah ah…. Udah terlanjur nempel nih kepala buat tidur. Ganggu aje lu. Merepotkan" balas Shikamaru.

"Heh, aku kan mau duduk sama SASUKE-KUUUN!"seru Ino gaje.

"Sudahlah Ino. Sasuke kau duduk di sebelah Haruno Sakura yang ada di bangku ke 3 paling kiri dan berambut pink itu." Ujar Kakashi cukup detail.

"Hn" kata Sasuke dengan 2 kata favoritnya itu. Ia pun berjalan menuju tempat duduk Sakura. Sakura yang dihampiri Sasuke diam saja. Terang saja diam, dia sedang ngelamun entah apa itu. Entah kucing terbang nggak bisa turun lah, kakek-kakek jatuh dari monas lah atau apapun itu entahlah Author juga nggak tau.

"Hei, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Sasuke yang seketika membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ehh..I..Iya.." jawab Sakura.

"Hei, kau Sasuke?" tanya seseorang di belakangnya. Sasuke menoleh. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah teman kecilnya yang sering ia anggap merepotkan itu.

"Kau? Naruto?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Ternyata memang kau ya, hahaha.." ucap Naruto.

"Jadi… Sasuke ini siapamu Nar?" tanya Kiba teman sebangku Naruto.

"Teman kecilku." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ooh.." balas Kiba ber oh-oh ria.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajaran. Bla bla bla bla bla bla…." Kata Kakashi mulai menjelaskan pelajaran. Semua murid berkonsentrasi kecuali Shikamaru yang sedang asik tidur. Tapi meski begitu herannya dia selalu dapat nilai bagus. Lalu Chouji yang sedang makan kripik kentangnya, Ino memandangi Sasuke terus ampe Sasuke berasa merinding plus mau muntah. *Author digeplak Ino*. Tak terasa 3 jam pelajaran telah berlalu. Kini berganti bel istirahat bersuara.

**TETT TETT….! **Inilah saat yang dinanti untuk makan. Ya lumayan untuk ngisi perut setelah memeras otak *emang cucian*.

"Sas, mau ke kantin gak?" tawar Naruto.

"Hnn… Ya." Jawab Sasuke kini hanya bertambah kata 'ya'. Lalu Naruto dkk pergi menuju kantin.

"Sakura.." panggil Hinata lembut.

"Eeh iya…" jawab Sakura.

"Hei, kau lihat Sasuke-kun tadi? Coool! Sasukeee you are my prince!" seru Ino yang matanya berubah jadi lophek-lophek (baca: love-love).

"Ayo ke kantin? Perutku udah konser orkestra nih.." ajak Tenten.

"Iya.. Sakura. Ayo" timpal Hinata.

"Baiklah ayo.." ucap Sakura lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mereka bertiga pun pergi menuju kantin meninggalkan Ino yang sedang berkhayal tentang Sasuke sampai ia sadar kalau ditinggal.

"Eeh..? Kok aku ditinggal sih? Hei, tunggu!" panggil Ino sambil mengejar ketiga temannya itu.

**~Di Kantin~**

"Oh ya Sas, kenalin mereka.." uacap Naruto mengenalkan teman-temannya.

"Aku Rock Lee!" ujar Lee semangat 45.

"Aku Sai" kata Sai tersenyum.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba"

"Aku Aburame Shino"

"Aku Hyuuga Neji"

"Whoaaam…Aku Nara Shikamaru… zzzzz"

"Kraup…Aku…Kriuk..Akimichi…kriuk..Chouji..kriuk kriuk" kata Chouji sambil makan keripiknya.

"Kau gen..Upph!" belum selesai Sasuke ngomong, Naruto dan Shikamaru yang langsung bangun menutupi mulut Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang kata-kata gendut di depan Chouji!" seru Shikamaru berbisik.

"Iya, atau kau akan tamat." Sambung Naruto juga berbisik.

" Gen apa?" tanya Chouji. Shikamaru dan Naruto melepas tangan mereka.

"Heh.." ucap Sasuke yang lega karena bisa nafas lagi.

"Eeh..Gen… Gen.." kata Naruto.

"Maksudnya genteng rumah Naruto tadi di reparasi. " ucap Kiba.

"Eeh..I..Iya.." sambung Naruto.

"Ooh..Gitu ya?" kata Chouji.

"Eh Nar, gimana soal Festival?" tanya Kiba.

"Hmm… Ya, kata Pein-senpai sih hari Sabtu besok." Jawab Naruto.

"Festival?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Iya… Music Festival." Jawab Lee.

"Oh ya… Sas, kau kan jago main piano? Mau ikut nggak?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah? Apa?" kata Sasuke.

"Iya.. Karena di sekolah ini jarang yang bisa main piano. Yang bisa main dengan hebat Cuma 1 orang tapi ditambah kau jadi 2." Ujar Kiba.

"2 orang? Lalu satunya siapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Iya, satunya Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Tapi dia kan sudah nggak main piano." Ucap Naruto.

"Hmmm?" kata Sasuke.

"Sampai sekarang pun, dia masih tak mau main. Entah apa alasannya." Kata Lee menimpali.

"Begitu ya.." kata Sasuke.

**~Sementara itu~**

"Festivalnya..Ha..Hari… Apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ooh… Hari Sabtu besok. Kau mau main biola kan?" ucap Tenten.

"Iya.." jawab Hinata tersenyum.

"Hei Sakura?" panggil Ino.

"…." Hening tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik nama.

"Sakuraa?" panggil Ino agak keras.

"Pinky Sakura!" seru Ino

"Eeh…Iya..Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan polos dan wajah orang tak berdosa.

"Huh.. Kau ini melamun saja ya? Apa kau memikirkan soal itu lagi?" tanya Ino.

"Umm…Iya. Aku penasaran, kenapa ibu tidak suka piano ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa tak kau tanyakan?" usul Tenten.

"Sudah… Tapi dia tak member jawaban yang memuaskan." Jawab Sakura agak lesu.

"Sudahlah… Itu bukan masalah. Tersenyumlah Sakura. Kami ada di sini kok." Kata Tenten menyemangati.

"Iya.." kata Ino dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Sakura. Tenten lalu memesan seporsi bakso karena tadi pagi tidak sarapan. Tak lama kemudian bakso yang ia pesan telah siap. Ia pun segera memakan bakso itu.

Tak terasa mereka sudah berbincang-bincang sepanjang waktu istirahat.

**TETT TETT….TETT…!** bel masuk berdering. Mereka segera menuju ke kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Whoaaam… Seni ya?" tanya Shikamaru pada Chouji.

"Iya… " jawab Chouji. Lalu seorang guru masuk ke kelas.

"Yo! Siang anak-anak… Ayo kita mulai pelajaran seni. Whee!" seru seorang guru bernama Killer Bee dengan nada favoritnya yaitu rap. Memang, semuanya tidak kaget kerena guru yang satu ini hobi nge-rap.

" Siang sensei…!" jawab semuanya.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai pelajaran tentang music. Tapi…Hmm… Ada murid baru ya?" kata Bee sembari mengambil lembar nama siswa.

"Ya sensei…!" jawab semuanya lagi.*kompak banget*

"Baiklah, murid baru maju dan beri kami sedikit tampilan"ujar Bee mempersilahkan.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke lalu maju ke depan.

"Baiklah, namamu Uchiha Sasuke? Baiklah kau bisa main apa?Yo!" tanya Bee dengan nge-rap.

"Piano." Jawab Sasuke singkat padat dan jelas.

"Kalau begitu kita ke ruang music ya?" ajak Bee.

"Yosh!" kata Lee bersemangat. Mereka semua pun menuju ke ruang music.

"Baiklah Sasuke, tunjukkan kemampuanmu Yo!" kata Bee nge-rap lagi. Sasuke yang dipanggil pun maju dan duduk di kursi yang adad di depan piano.

"KYAAAA SASUKE-KUUUN!" teriak para fansnya.* cielah kayak artis* Sasuke mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Jarinya menari-nari dengan hebatnya di atas tuts piano dan menghasilkan suara yang indah. Alunan music lembut yang dibawakan Sasuke membuat semuanya hanyut ke dalamnya. Tak terkecuali Sakura. Sasuke memainkan sebuah alunan piano yang berjudul 'Secret Love' .

'Dia hebat. Sudah lama aku tak mendengar alunan lagu ini, sejak ayahku meninggal.' Batin Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke mengakhiri lagunya. Semua bertepuk tangan dan Sasuke hanya memeperlihatkan tampangnya yang dingin.

"_Nicee….._Bagus,Nak! Kau hebat." Puji Bee tanpa nge-rap. Sasuke pun kembali ke tempatnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya. Musik adalah….. bla…bla..bla..bla…" jelas Bee panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume ditambah panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas *emangnya bangun datar dan bangun ruang?*

"Sakura, dia hebat main piano sepertimu lho.." bisik Ino.

"Ehh….Sudahlah jangan bahas itu." Kata Sakura tak menoleh. Mereka semua memperhatikan Bee yang sedang menjelaskan tentang music. Kelihatannya pelajaran ini yang selalu mereka tunggu karena gurunya yang unik. Yaitu suka nge-rap. Tak terasa jam terakhir terlewat. Bel pulang berdering. Saat yang paling mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga yaitu saat pulang.

"Sakura… Pulang bareng yuk?" ajak Ino dan Hinata.

"Umm… Kalian duluan saja. Aku mau ke toko buku." Jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Ya..Ya sudah… Jaa~" salam Hinata dan Ino yang kemudian berlalu. Sakura pun membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera keluar dari ruang music. Di ruang music hanya ada dia dan Sasuke saja.

"Mau pulang ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eeh..Iya. Kau sendiri?" tanya Sakura.

"Ooh… Aku menunggu Naruto." Jawab Sasuke.

"Gitu ya? Kalau gitu.. A..Aku pulang dulu ya? Jaa~" pamit Sakura.

"Jaa ne~" jawab Sasuke. Sakura pun pergi. Sakura menyusuri koridor dengan santai. Saat di depan perpustakaan ia teringat.

"Lho..Buku seniku tertinggal di ruang music. Haduuh… " ucap Sakura lalu berbalik dan kembali ke ruang music. Saat dekat ruang music, ia mendengar alunan piano yang indah. Ia ingin tahu siapa yang memainkan piano. Sakura kenal dengan lagu ini. Lagu yang sering dimainkan ayahnya yaitu Wanderin' Destiny. Sakura pun masuk. Dilihatnya seorang cowok berambut raven yang sedang memainkannya. Tak salah lagi, itu Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura berdiri mematung di depan pintu memandangi Sasuke sampai Sasuke sadar kalau ada yang melihatnya.

"Hei… Kenapa kau mematung di sana?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Eeh… Ma..Maaf… Bukuku tertinggal. Lanjutkan saja lagu Wanderin' Destininya. Tak apa.." kata Sakura lalu masuk dan mengambil bukunya yang ada di kolong meja.

"Wah, kau tahu lagu itu ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya… Itu lagu yang indah." Jawab Sakura.

"Kelihatannya kau suka lagu yang lembut ya? Apa kau suka main piano?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eeh…. Ya. Tapi aku tidak main piano kok…" jawab Sakura ragu.

"Kurasa kau tahu banyak soal piano… mau main piano?" tawar Sasuke.

"Ahh..Tidak terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku harus pergi. Ada urusan penting. Jaa~" pamit Sakura lalu lari pergi.

'Huh…Nyaris saja. Memang sih, aku ingin main piano lagi. Tapi aku tak tahu apa aku sebagus dulu?' batin Sakura.

"Hah? Apa aku salah? Ada apa ya?" tanya Sasuke.

**BRUAKKKK!** Jantung Sasuke nyaris copot mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka eh tepatnya didorong dengan kerasnya dengan sekuat tenaga yang ada tanpa menguranginya 0,1 persen pun *Lebay* oleh seorang Uzumaki satu ini.

"APA KAU GAK PERNAH DIAJARI TATA KRAMA, HAH? BIKIN JANTUNG COPOT SAJA!" seru Sasuke yang OOC-nya nongol lagi.

"Hah… Ha..Habis… Kupikir kau nyasar ke gudang, ke toilet atau ke selokan… Hehe maaf." Ucap Naruto kayak orang tak berdosa dengan wajah yang sangat transparan.*transparan?* _maksudnya lebih parah dari polos kan transparan._

"Ngagetin orang nggak kaget. Buka pintu seenak jidat lu aja." Kata Sasuke.

"Haduuh… Iya iya maaph deh.." ucap Naruto lagi.

"Ooh ya, tadi aku ngeliat Sakura keluar dari sini ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya.. Begitulah." Jawab sasuke tanpa ekspresi yang mendukung.

"Kenapa dia lari ya? Apa wajahmu menakutinya?" tanya Naruto.

"Entah. Tunggu.. Apa katamu? Kau pikir aku ini setan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah… Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Laper nih.." ajak Naruto. Sasuke beranjak dari kursi lalu pergi bersama Naruto. Di jalan mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Eh, katamu Sakura hebat kalau soal piano ya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ya, dulu sih… Tapi sekarang aku nggak tau." Jawab Naruto menikkan kedua bahunya.

"Memang kenapa? " tanya sasuke lagi.

"Ya, aku sih nggak tau. Tanya aja sama dia." Jawab Naruto. Tapi untuk Sasuke jawaban itu tak memuaskannya.

DRRRT DRRRT…. Handphone Naruto berdering. Di layar tercantum nama 'Okaa-san'.

"Iya. Hallo.. Ada apa Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto.

"_Naruto, cepat pulang ya… Kaa-san dan Tou-san mau pergi ke rumah Pamanmu. Jadi jaga rumah oke.."_

"I..Iya..kaa-san.. Baiklah." Jawab Naruto. Kaa-sannya pun sudah memutus teleponnya.

"Siapa? Bibi Kushina ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Oh ya, apa kau mau ke rumahku? Ya sekedar mampir atau apalah." Ajak Naruto.

"Ya, boleh juga." Jawab Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk ke rumah Naruto. Ketika ia sampai di Perumahan tempat mereka tinggal, Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu Sakura di dekat taman.

"Hai Sakura." Sapa Naruto.

"Eeh… Naruto? Dan Sasuke ya? Kenapa kau ada di sini Sasuke?"kata Sakura.

"Rumahku kan di perumahan ini. Rumahmu juga di sini?" kata Sasuke.

"Ooh… Iya." Jawab Sakura.

"Sasukeeee! Kau sudah datang ya?" panggil ibu Sasuke,Mikoto yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan ibu Sakura.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang Sasuke katakan. Benar-benar pelit kata.

"Lho? Bibi kenal dengan ibunya Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Ooh…. Kami baru saja kenal." Jawab Mikoto.

"Begitu ya? Oh ya Bi, Sasuke mau ke rumahku." Kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Mikoto.

"Jaa~ Sakura." Pamit Naruto. Sasuke hanya tersenyum pada Sakura dan Sakura pun juga membalas dengan senyuman. Naruto dan Sasuke pun segera menuju rumah Naruto.

CKLEK! Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ayo Sas, masuk" ajak Naruto.

"Hn" tetap berhemat kata (baca: pelit)

"Oh ya… Apa kau suka dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin ya mungkin juga tidak. Aku masih penasaran saja dengannya." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hah.. Penasaran ya? " ucap Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hei, aku pinjam pianomu." Kata Sasuke.

"Yah, silahkan saja kalau kau mau memainkannya." Jawab Naruto santai lalu pergi untuk ganti baju. Sementara Naruto sedang ganti baju, Sasuke sedang memainkan piano. Dia masih tetap saja memainkan lagu Wanderin' Destiny itu. Kelihatannya lagu itu memang favoritnya. Ketika ia sedang asik memainkan piano, ada seseorang membuka pintu.

CKLEK!

"Hn.." kata Sasuke bahkan melirik pun tidak ke arah pintu.

"Eeh.. Permisi." Kata seseorang yang membuka pintu. Ternyata Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke seperti pemilik rumah, padahal juga bertamu.

"Eeh.. Ti..Tidak. Hanya mau mengembalikan buku Sains milik Naruto." Jawab Sakura agak gugup.

DEG!

'Aduh, Sakura…. Kenapa kau jadi gemetar dan gugup?' batin Sakura. Naruto yang mendengar ada yang membuka pintu segera turun.

"Ada apa? Eh Sakura. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ooh.. Hanya mau mengembalikan bukumu. Ini." Kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan buku itu.

"Masuklah." Ajak Naruto.

"Aah.. Tak usah nanti mengganggu." Kata Sakura mengelak.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jaa~" pamit Sakura lalu beranjak pergi.

"Eeh? Buru-buru amat sih?" kata Naruto bingung.

"Sas, kau suka sekali dengan lagu itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah. Memang aku meyukainya." Jawab Sasuke.

**~Di rumah Sakura~**

**Sakura POV**

Sakuraa… apa yang terjadi denganmu sih? Kenapa kau selalu deg degan ketika melihat cowok itu. Aduh apa aku jatuh cinta padanya ya? Atau hanya mengaguminya karena juga jago soal piano? Rasanya aku ingin sekali memainkan piano sekali lagi karena mendengar alunan lagunya. Tapi aku juga selalu menghindar karena tak ingin aku main piano lagi. Ahh bingung! Bener-bener bingung!

**End Sakura POV**

Sakura pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke beranda di samping kamarnya dan mendekati sebuah piano yang dulunya sering ia mainkan bersama ayahnya. Ia mengenang masa itu dan tak terasa air mata menetes melalui pipinya. Ia sedih serta ingin tau, mengapa ibunya tak suka kalau ia bermain piano lagi. Memang ia menduga kalau semua ini berhubungan dengan ayahnya.

**~Di tempat Naruto~**

"Aku ingin tau apa dia memang bisa bermain piano?" kata sasuke penasaran.

"Hah, dulunya dia itu sangat hebat soal piano. Bahkan yang kutau di bercita-cita jadi pianis terkenal. Tapi ia mulai berhenti kira-kira 1 tahun yang lalu setelah ayahnya meninggal." Jelas Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Begitu ya? Oh ya, apa dia akan main piano saat Music Festival?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kurasa tidak. Mungkin dia akan menyanyi. Dia kan juga pandai soal nyanyi." Jawab Naruto.

"Menarik. Aku jadi ingin dekat dengannya. Kalau bisa sih membuatnya main piano lagi." Kata Sasuke.

"Wah kelihatannya kau memang tertarik dengan Sakura?" goda Naruto melirik Sasuke.

"Terserah saja. Kau juga suka dengan Hinata kan? Ngaku saja kau!" balas Sasuke.

"Itu sih suka banget. Sangat suka malah." Jawab Naruto tanpa ragu.

"Kenapa tidak kau tembak saja dia?" tanya Sasuke lagi .

"Tenang, aku sedah merencanakannya. Akan kulakukan ketika festival." Jawab Naruto nyengir.

"Begitu. Eh, aku pulang dulu." Pamit Sasuke lalu mengambil tas hitamnya di sofa.

"Ooh.. ya baiklah." Jawab Naruto. Sasuke pun keluar dari pintu rumah Naruto. Ketika ia keluar, ia mendapati Sakura sedang berdiri di beranda lantai atas sedang memandangi pianonya yang terlihat dari rumah Naruto. Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang terlihat sedih.

'Rasanya ingin kukembalikan senyumannya itu.' Batin Sasuke.

"Hei Sasuke? Kau melamun ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan sih." Elak Sasuke.

"Iya iya… Lagian kau sih melamun." Balas Naruto sambil melipat tangan. Sasuke pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto. Dan ketika itu pula orang tua Naruto pulang.

"Sasuke? Mau pulang ?"tanya Minato.

"Ah.. Iya paman." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sampaikan salam bibi ke orang tuamu ya?" pesan Kushina. Sasuke membalas dengan tersenyum lalu segera pulang.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah pulang ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ooh iya. Sasuke tidak berubah ya? Dia senang sekali main piano." Ucap Kushina.

"Begitulah. " jawab Naruto.

_Keesokan harinya di sekolah…._

"Dorrr!" kejut Ino yang bermaksud mengejutkan Sakura.

"Apa Ino?" tanya Sakura terlihat sedih dan tak bersemangat.

"Sa..Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Ahh tak apa. Aku hanya masih berpikir kenapa ibu melarangku main piano. Aku ingin sekali memainkannya supaya aku bisa mengenang ayah." Jelas Sakura dengan nada pelan.

"Sudah Sakura. Pasti nanti ibumu akan mengubah pikirannya." Hibur Tenten.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke dan Naruto datang bersamaan.

"Ohayou Naruto, Sasuke!" sapa Kiba.

"Ohayou.." jawab Naruto.

"Hn" tentu saja ini adalah kata-kata Sasuke. Siapa lagi?

"Hinata, sapa Naruto kek." Kata Ino menyenggol-nyenggol Hinata.

"I..Ino.. Apa yang kau…" kata Hinata gugup.

"Sudah.. cepat." Kata Ino lagi.

"O..Ohayou Naruto.." sapa Hinata gugup.

"Ohayo Hinata." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata tersipu dan terlihat rona merah di pipinya. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang terlihat sedih.

TETT TETTT! Suara bel masuk berbunyi. Seorang guru masuk ke kelas.

"Pagi anak-anak!" salam seorang guru yang bernama Kurenai itu.

"Pagi _sensei…_" balas semua murid.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya." Kata Kurenai lalu menjelaskan materi. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Sakura tak konsen sama sekali. Ia masih memikirkan masalahnya. Sakura tak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari tadi. Tentu saja Sasuke.

Tak terasa mereka sudah mengikuti semua pelajaran. Bel pulang pun berdering. Semua anak keluar ruangan. Di sana hanya tertinggal Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke,dan Naruto.

"Sakura,Hinata kami pulang dulu yaaa…" pamit Ino, dan Tenten.

"Iya.." jawab Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hi..Hinata, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Eeh..Umm… sebentar lagi aku mau pulang." Jawab Hinata .

"Mau pulang bersamaku? Kita kan sejalan." Ajak Naruto.

"Ee…eee….." Hinata ragu. Terlihat Sakura member isyarat supaya Hinata mau pulang bersama Naruto. Hinata mengangguk.

"I..Iya." jawab Hinata agak ragu.

"Kalau begitu ayo…Sas, aku pulang duluan. Kau tau jalan pulangnya kan? Kalau tidak tanya saja pada Sakura." Kata Naruto lalu berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Heh, kau pikir aku anak kecil apa?" kata Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa Hinata. Bersenang-senanglah." Kata Sakura yang sontak langsung membuat wajah Naruto dan Hinata memerah karena malu.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ee..Sebentar lagi juga aku akan pulang." Jawab Sakura.

"Kemarin aku melihatmu…" kata Sasuke dengan nada serius.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku melihatmu sedang memandangi piano dank au terlihat sedih. Benar kan?" ujar Sasuke.

"I..Itu ya… Memang kau benar." Kata Sakura menunduk.

"Kenapa kau sedih? Jika kau memang ingin bermain piano, bermainlah. Tumpahkan semua perasaanmu ketika bermain piano. Alunan piano yang indah bisa menenagkan hatimu." Kata sasuke.

"Aku… Aku sedih karena… Ibuku jadi tidak suka piano setelah ayah meninggal. Aku juga tak tau kenapa." Jelas Sakura dengan nada sedih.

"Begitu? Mungkin ibumu punya alasan sendiri. Mungkin ia terlalu sedih jika mendengar alunan piano. Tapi kau bisa mambuatnya senang dengan permainan pianomu kan?" kata Sasuke menyemangati.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa…." Kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu… Ikut aku." Ajak sasuke lalu menarik tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah.. ikut saja." Kata Sasuke lalu membawa Sakura ke suatu tempat. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke ruang music.

SREEK! Sasuke menggeser pintu ruang music.

"ke..Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di kursi di depan piano.

"Sekarang perlihatkan padaku keahlianmu Sakura." Kata Sasuke.

"Ta..Tapi… A..Aku.." kata Sakura tergagap.

"Sudah… Kau bilang dulu kau ingin menjadi seorang pianis hebat. Apa kau ingin membuangnya Sakura? Ayolah. Curahkan semua perasaanmu saat kau bermain piano. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku yakin. " kata Sasuke menyemangati.

"Aku tidak bisa,,," kata Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Sakura, aku yakin ibumu akan mengerti. Kau harus mengatasi ini. Bermainlah piano dengan sepenuh hatimu. Curahkan semuanya. Keluarkan semua yang kau bisa. Buatlah ibumu mengerti dengan alunan lagumu." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak ingin membuat ibu bersedih.!" Seru sakura berdiri dari kursi dan air matanya berlinang.

"Aku mendukungmu untuk ini. Aku yakin semua teman-temanmu juga mendukungmu. Aku yakin itu. Kau tidak boleh menyerah. Gapailah impianmu itu." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada lembut

"Sa..Sasuke…" kata Sakura tercengang. Ia merasa kepercayaan dirinya untuk bermain piano lagi. Ia merasa ayahnya ada di sisinya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum memepersilahkan Sakura duduk.

"Baiklah. Akan kucoba." Sakura agak ragu. Ia mulai menyentuh tuts piano. Ia merasakan perasaan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Dengan yakin, ia mulai memainkan sebuah alunan lagu yang sama dengan yang dimainkan Sasuke. Sakura begitu menikmati. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura telah kembali bermain piano tersenyum.

"Kau bisa Sakura!" seru Sasuke.

"A..Aku bisa! Aku bisa" seru Sakura senang.

"Sudah kubilang pasti kau bisa. Kau hebat Sakura." Puji Sasuke.

"A..Arigatou Sasuke." Kata Sakura yang pipinya mulai merona.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan besok?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan bermain piano di acara festival dan meyakinkan ibuku." Kata Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Semoga berhasil Sakura. Aku juga akan bermain piano." Balas Sasuke.

'Sasuke, terima kasih. Karena kau aku bisa bermain piano lagi' batin Sakura.

_Sebelum Music Festival dimulai…( di belakang panggung)_

"Benarkah Sakura? Kau akan memainkan piano?" tanya Tenten dan Ino kaget.

"Iya.." jawab Sakura mengangguk senang.

"Bagus! Dengan begini Sakura yang dulu telah kembali…!" seru Naruto.

"Sakura, itu bagus…." Ucap Hinata.

"Terima kasih teman-teman." Kata Sakura. Ketika Sakura sedang senang hatinya karena bisa bermain piano lagi, ibunya datang.

"Sakura, kau akan menyanyi apa hari ini?" tanya Ibu sakura.

"Sakura akan be,-" sebelum Ino menjawab Tenten mencegahnya.

"Ibu, aku tidak menyanyi. Tapi aku akan bermain piano lagi." Jawab Sakura yakin.

"Sakura, kau akan bermain piano? Ibu tidak suka Sakura, kau tau kan,-" sebelum ibu Sakura selesai bicara Sakura menyela.

"Maaf, aku menyela perkataan ibu. Bu, aku ingin mengejar impianku menjadi seorang pianis hebat seperti ayah. Aku ingin. Karena ibu, aku merelakan impianku. Tapi, ternyata aku tak bisa melepas impianku dan keahlianku bermain piano. Aku juga ingin sekali tau mengapa ibu tak suka piano?" kata Sakura yang air matanya mulai berlinang.

"Sakura, maaf. Karena ibu kau harus merelakan impianmu itu,Nak. Ibu tidak menyukai piano karena tiap kali ibu mendengar alunan piano, ibu selalu teringat akan kecelakaan yang menimpa ayahmu. Ibu sadar, sebenarnya ibu tidak boleh memaksa kehendak kepadamu. Ibu berjanji, setelah ini kau boleh bermain piano sesuka hatimu. Raihlah impianmu sejak kecil itu. Jadilah pianis yang lebih hebat dari ayahmu. Dan buatlah ibu dan ayah bangga karenamu. Sekali lagi maafkan ibu Sakura. Maafkan ibu" ucap Ibu Sakura yang juga meneteskan air mata. Sakura tersenyum karena kini ia bisa menggapai impiannya dan juga ibunya takkan sedih lagi kali ini. Suasana haru meyelimuti mereka. Semua yang melihat kejadian itu terharu melihatnya.

"Sasuke, teman-teman terima kasih. Berkat kalian aku bisa bermain piano lagi." Kata Sakura.

"Iyaaa" jawab semuanya serempak.

"Sa… Sakura. Aku ingin mengetakan sesuatu. Kalau aku suka padamu…" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Sa..Sasuke.. kau? A..Aku juga su..suka denganmu." Jawab Sakura.

"Cieee…. Wah wah selamat ya…" seru semua yang ada di sana.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Berjuanglah!" seru ibu Sakura.

"Yosh!" acara pun dimulai. Konan sebagai pembawa acara mempersilahkan Hinata memainkan biolanya. Permainan yang sangat indah. Pada akhir acara Konan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk memainkan piano.

"Sakura, berjuanglah!" seru semua temannya. Sakura tampil dengan penuh keyakinan. Jari jarinya menari dengan hebatnya di atas tuts –tuts piano dan menghasilkan alunan yang sangat indah. Semua hanyut dalam alunan nada indah tersebut. Di tengah indahnya lagu itu, Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan menyatakan perasaannya. Hinata menerima dan semuanya menjadi bahagia.

Setelah selesai memainkan alunan lagu nan indah, tepuk tangan keras ditujukan untuk Sakura. Sakura senang. Dan ia juga bahagia .

Ketika ia turun dari panggung, Sasuke dan teman-temannya telah menunggunya dengan senyuman. Sakura mendekat menuju Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Dalam hati ia bersorak 'Aku berhasil berkat Sasuke dan teman-teman. Juga Because piano, I meet him' batin Sakura. Festival pun berakhir dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Kini, Sakura telah kembali dan akan mengejar impiannya sampai tercapai. Bagaimana dengan kalian?

**GAPAILAH IMPIANMU DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENYERAH UNTUK MERAIHNYA**

.

.

**Gimana? Bagus tidak? Maaf saia UPDATE terlalu lama karena tak ada inspirasi heheehe. Terima kasih untuk RnR nya ya ^.^. Arigatou gozimasu….**

**~AIKHARYUNARA~**


End file.
